


Remembering Primula

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Primula

The tears ran unheeded down his face as Frodo gently brushed his hand over the embroidered waistcoat. The dark blue fabric had faded over the years, the silver threads dulled with time. Fingers tracing over the delicate trail of leafy vines and exquisite flowers, he could almost feel the love that had gone into setting every single stitch.

He gave a small sob and pressed the garment to his damp cheek, the fabric darkening again as it welcomed the tears, almost like an embrace. His shoulders began to shake as the floodgates opened. 

“Oh, Mother, I miss you so much.”


End file.
